The Love is There
by kaorinin
Summary: Di dunia di mana Min Yoongi dan Min Seulgi adalah saudara kembar, mereka harus mengerti bahwa terkadang, cinta adalah sesuatu yang mereka tidak bisa ungkapkan dalam berbagai macam penjelasan. / Twins!AU; BTSxRed Velvet fanfiction; platonic!YoongiSeulgi; JiminSeulgi; SeunghoonSeulgi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : yang kupunya hanyalah plot, twins!au ini terinspirasi Lovely Sweetwines dari **I'll Give You The Sun - Jandy Nelson**

 **Character(s)** : Min Yoongi, Min Seulgi, Min Yerim, Park Jimin

 **Pairing(s)** : platonic!Yoongi/Seulgi, Jimin/Seulgi, Seunghoon/Seulgi

* * *

 **The Love is There**

written by **kaorinin**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ada dua alasan mengapa waktu kecil Yoongi malas pergi berdua bersama Seulgi. Satu, meski tidak mirip sama sekali, (hell yeah _males banget dibilang mirip sama anak itu)_ , mereka akan selalu ditatap dari berbagai arah. Kedua, sudah ditatap dengan pandangan tidak mengenakkan dari atas sampai bawah, masih harus siap menerima celotehan orang-orang tentang mereka berdua.

"Itu mereka kembar, ya? Bajunya samaan,"

"Lucu ya, kembarnya cewek sama cowok,"

"…tapi kok ngga mirip, sih?"

Dan sederet komentar lainnya. Ia sudah lelah adu mulut dengan ibunya, yang entah kenapa, selalu bersikeras memakaikan baju kembar kepada mereka—atau paling tidak baju dengan motif atau warna yang sama.

"Biar Ibu gampang nyarinya nanti kalau salah satu dari kalian hilang," begitu jawabannya tiap kali ditanya.

Seulgi—yang tidak pernah mau diajak bekerja sama demi kebebasan hak mereka dalam berpakaian—terkekeh mendengarnya. Yoongi melirik kesal.

"Tapi aku udah umur 11 tahun, masa masih pakai baju kembaran sama Seulgi,"

"Aku juga! Aku juga mau pakai baju kembar sama Kak Yoongi," celoteh Yerim riang, tangannya yang mungil menarik-narik ujung baju Yoongi, mencoba membuat Yoongi agar menoleh kepadanya.

Dan berhasil. Yoongi menggenggam tangan kecil adiknya tersebut, mengecup jari tangannya. Ia tersenyum lembut seraya berkata, "Kalau sama Yerim, kakak juga mau pakai baju kembaran,"

Yerim terkekeh geli, tangannya mengayun-ayunkan genggaman Yoongi, membuat Yoongi tersenyum kecil. Segala sesuatu yang dilakukan adik kecilnya memang selalu terlihat menggemaskan. Jika Yoongi disuruh membuat daftar panjang mengenai apa saja yang ia sukai, maka mungkin nama Min Yerim akan menjadi urutan teratas.

"Sebentar aja ya, kita cuma mau pergi ke acara pernikahan temen Ayah di Busan, kok," ujar ibunya seraya merapikan anak poni Yoongi yang mencuat. Yoongi merengut kesal tapi tidak lagi mengatakan apa-apa. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Seulgi tersenyum lebar melihat kekalahannya lagi.

Yoongi pernah bertanya apakah benar ia dan Seulgi saudara kembar. Ia pernah baca—entah di mana—bahwa saudara kembar memiliki ikatan batin yang luar biasa. Mampu mengalahkan segalanya. Konon katanya, mereka dapat merasakan rasa sakit yang dialami satu sama lain!

Yoongi mendengus, dalam lima belas tahun hidupnya, ia belum penah merasakan hal-hal macam itu. Ia dan Seulgi mungkin memang saudara kembar—di akta kelahiran, tapi ia meragukan keabsahan hal tersebut. Ia pernah sekali bertanya kepada ibunya, apakah jangan-jangan mungkin salah satu dari mereka tertukar di rumah sakit, yang beberapa detik kemudian ibunya menghadiahkan jitakan cukup keras di kepalanya.

"Kamu tuh kalo ngomong suka ngga dipikir, ya?"

Sejak saat itu Yoongi tidak pernah lagi menyuarakan keraguannya. Tidak jika setelah itu ia mendapatkan hukuman membersihkan kamar mandi tiap minggu selama dua bulan berturut-turut, ditambah lagi uang jajannya yang juga dipotong.

Seulgi hanya geleng-geleng kepala saat ia mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Kok kamu bisa mikir sampai ke situ, sih?"

Dipikir-pikir, Yoongi juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa sampai berpikir ke arah sana. Mungkin pengaruh iklan sebuah drama di televisi yang ia tahu ibunya sering tonton.

"Ngga tahu, kepikiran aja."

Seulgi menghela napas pelan sebelum berbalik meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali datang membawa sebuah kain pel kering. Tanpa banyak basa-basi ia membasahi kain pel tersebut dan mulai membantu Yoongi membersihkan kamar mandi.

"Kalau Ibu tahu kamu bantuin aku, kamu bisa ikutan dihukum juga."

"Makanya jangan sampai ketahuan," jawab Seulgi pelan.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , Seulgi _nuna_ udah punya pacar belum?"

Yoongi mengernyit mendengan pertanyaan Jimin ketika mereka sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

"Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Yoongi pelan. Ia sudah mulai merasakan hawa yang tidak enak dari arah pertanyaan salah satu junior terdekatnya itu, apalagi kalau ia sudah bawa-bawa panggilan _'hyung'_ seperti itu.

"Jawab dulu, dong,"

"Kayaknya sih ngga punya."

Jimin menatap heran, "Kok 'kayaknya', sih? Emang lo ngga tahu?"

Yoongi terdiam, topik ini tidak pernah muncul dalam percakapannya dengan Seulgi. Yah, meski percakapannya dengan Seulgi tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya menanyakan hal-hal ringan seperti 'Kamu udah pulang ke rumah belum? Ibu masak apa hari ini?'

"Dia ngga pernah cerita, sih," dan Yoongi juga tidak pernah menanyakannya. Mereka kini terpisah di universitas dan jurusan yang berbeda. Sebuah keberuntungan yang patut disyukuri, karena dari awal ibunya sudah ingin memasukkan mereka ke universitas yang sama. Tapi karena Seulgi memilih jurusan seni, dan karena kebetulan ia mendapatkan beasiswa di salah satu universitas (yang bahkan Yoongi juga baru tahu bahwa saudara kembarnya benar-benar jenius—diselingi pikiran _'Kapan anak itu repot-repot mengirimkan_ form _beasiswa?'_ ), akhirnya ibunya harus merelakan kenyataan bahwa kali ini mereka harus berpisah. Keinginan Yoongi untuk masuk ke jurusan musik sudah dibicarakan dengan ayah dan ibunya jauh-jauh hari, bahkan sebelum ia repot mempersiapkan _entrance exam_. Dan sayangnya, ( _untungnya_ bagi Yoongi) jurusan tersebut tidak ada di universitas di mana Seulgi mendapatkan beasiswa.

"Kenapa lo tiba-tiba nanyain Seulgi?" tanya Yoongi curiga.

Ketika dilihatnya juniornya tersebut hanya tersenyum malu-malu, Yoongi sudah bisa menebak 100% akan ke arah mana pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya.

"Lo kan baru ketemu sekali sama Seulgi!" Yoongi teriak tidak percaya. Ia ingat betul hari di mana Jimin pergi ke rumahnya menjemput Yoongi untuk pergi menonton acara kampus. Dan ia bertemu dengan Seulgi hanya sekitar beberapa detik? Karena ia yakin, setelah Seulgi membukakan pintu, bertatap muka dengan Jimin, dan memanggil Yoongi untuk segera turun ke bawah karena temannya sudah datang, mereka langsung pergi dari rumah. Dan tentu saja Seulgi tidak ikut.

"Sebenernya udah sering ketemu juga dari sebelum main ke rumah. Jadi, kita pernah beberapa kali ketemu di acara _charity_. Ngga tahunya, saudara kembar lo, _hyung_!"

"Acara _charity_?"

Jimin mulai tampak kesal, "Jangan bilang, lo juga ngga tahu kalau saudara kembarnya sendiri aktif ikut acara-acara _charity_?"

Yoongi tertegun, "Dia ngga pernah cerita…" _dan ia juga tidak pernah menanyakannya_.

"Kalian itu sebenernya saudara kembar atau bukan, sih?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jimin tersebut, Yoongi diam tidak menjawab. Karena itu juga yang selalu ditanyakannya sejak dulu.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

all my love for the lovely sweetwines...

AKHIRNYA KESAMPEAN JUGA BIKIN YOONGI/SEULGI SODARA KEMBAR HE HE HEHEHEHE. Maafkan kalo kaku-kaku, udah lama (banget) ngga nulis T_T DAN AKHIRNYA AKU KEMBALI KE FFN. FFN LAH TEMPATKU BERLABUH /plak

adakah di sini yang suka seulgi/jimin huhuhuhuhuh sebenernya otpku (dulu) adalah seulgi/seunghoon tapi karena sekarang park jimin adalah anakku jadinya aku ganti haluan (menyerong /plak). fic ini akan lebih fokus ke hubungan yoongi/seulgi sih tapi aku akan berusaha dengan bumbu-bumbu romansa untuk seulgi/jimin dan yeri/... hehe. doakan aku ;;

btw, this is also crossposted at wordpress (greatsapphirestars)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_ : **yang kupunya hanyalah plot. Twins!au ini terinspirasi lovely Sweetwines dari **I'll Give You The Sun - Jandy Nelson**

 ** _Character(s)_ : **Min Yoongi, Min Seulgi, Min Yerim, Park Jimin

 ** _Pairing(s)_ : **Platonic!Yoongi/Seulgi, Jimin/Seulgi, Seunghoon/Seulgi

* * *

 **The Love is There**

oleh **kaorinin**

* * *

 **—** **chapter 2—**

Yoongi masih saja tidak bisa mengenyahkan pikirannya hingga makan malam tiba. Saat ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Seulgi, Seulgi masih tampak seperti biasanya, rambut panjangnya ia cepol ke atas. Ia menikmati makan malam dalam diam, seperti biasanya. Ibunya memasakkan udang saus asam manis favorit Yoongi dan Seulgi, yang biasanya tidak sampai 10 menit sudah ia habiskan semua.

"Kok baru sedikit dimakannya?" Ibunya menyadari tingkah aneh Yoongi.

"Lagi diet," jawab Yoongi seadanya.

"Badan udah ceking, gitu… mau diet apa lagi, sih?" gerutu Ibunya sambil berlalu pergi. Dari sudut matanya, Yoongi bisa melihat ibunya bolak-balik menatap jam dan pintu rumah.

"Yerim kok belum pulang, ya?"

Yoongi langsung teringat dengan adiknya tersebut. Biasanya ia tidak pernah telat ikut makan malam, kecuali memang sedang ada pelajaran tambahan di sekolahnya.

"Yerim ngga kasih kabar apa-apa, Ma?" Yoongi bertanya ketika ibunya menghampirinya lagi, duduk di sebelah Yoongi.

"Ya kalau udah, Mama ngga akan khawatir nyariin kayak gini juga, sih."

Yoongi segera mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya, menghubungi nomor Yerim. Tapi panggilannya malah disambungkan ke mbak-mbak bersuara monoton yang bilang bahwa ponsel adiknya sedang tidak aktif.

"Ngga aktif, ya?" Seulgi membaca raut wajah Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk sekilas, sebelum ia kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor adiknya tersebut. Berharap mungkin saja dalam selang waktu kurang dari lima detik suara monoton mbak-mbak itu akan digantikan dengan suara cempreng milik adiknya.

Namun hasilnya tetap sama, dan Yoongi mulai tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya.

"Masih ngga aktif?" ibunya bertanya. Yoongi menatap wajah ibunya yang sudah sama pucatnya dengannya. Ia dan ibunya memiliki beberapa sifat yang sama persis, _tumplek-blek_. Dan sialnya, sifat-sifaat seperti inilah yang mengalir langsung ke dalam darahnya. Ia tidak bisa menenangkan ibunya jika mereka dilanda kepanikan.

" _Batere_ nya abis, mungkin. Terus Yerim lagi di perjalanan pulang, udah nanggung kalau mau nge- _charge_ _hape_ nya sebentar."

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Yoongi membuang jauh-jauh pikiran mengapa ia dan Seulgi sangat berbeda. Karena dalam keadaan ini pula, Yoongi sangat bersyukur Seulgi tidak kebagian warisan mudah panik dari ibunya. Alih-alih, ia yang selalu menenangkan keduanya. Ibunya selalu bilang sifat itu berasal dari ayah mereka.

Ibunya menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengatur ritme pernapasan agar paniknya menghilang. Matanya masih sesekali melirik khawatir ke arah pintu depan. Seulgi bangkit dan membereskan piring-piring kotor di meja. "Ini kamu udah selesai makan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk piring Yoongi.

Bersamaan dengan anggukan dari Yoongi, pintu depan terbuka. Semua mata langsung menoleh dan bertubrukan dengan pandangan polos tanpa rasa bersalah dari Yerim.

"Ma, Kak! Yerim pulang!"

"Duh kamu, nih! Kalo mau pulang telat kabarin Mama atau kakakmu dulu, dong. Biar kita ngga panik. Mana hape kamu ngga bisa dihubungin!" Ibunya menghampiri Yerim dan menepuk pelan bahu anak bungsunya tersebut. Yang diomeli hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Iya, tadi tuh mau kabarin Mama atau Kakak tapi kelupaan, terus pas inget, hape Yerim udah keburu _lowbet_. Maaf ya, Ma." Yerim mengecup pipi Ibunya.

"Yaudah, sana. Kamu makan dulu," ujar Ibunya, meski tanpa disuruh, Yerim sudah menghambur duluan ke meja makan.

"Aww!" Yerim mengaduh kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba Yoongi menjitak kepalanya. "Kak, kenapa sih?"

"Hukuman buat kamu yang suka bikin panik orang!"

"Kan Yerim udah minta maaf, janji deh ngga bakal ulangin lagi," adiknya memasang tampang memelas—yang kalau boleh jujur, Yoongi tidak pernah bisa mengatakan tidak jika sudah melihatnya.

"Kamu ngga liat sih, tampang kakak kamu sama Mama. Paniknya ngalahin waktu Yoongi ketinggalan paspor di rumah pas kita lagi mau pergi liburan dulu," ujar Seulgi sambil menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan meledek.

"Oh, ya? Lebih bikin ngakak, dong?"

Yoongi melotot ketika mendengar adiknya malah menimpali candaan Seulgi. Ia jadi teringat kejadian itu. Kejadian penuh dengan _chaos_ karena perjalanan balik dari bandara ke rumah membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih 45 menit, sedangkan pesawat mereka akan segera berangkat satu jam lagi.

Ia menghela napas kesal mengingat betapa paniknya ia dulu. Ia paling benci dikejar waktu.

Tapi ia juga ingat bagaimana Seulgi tidak melepaskan genggamannya selama perjalanan balik itu. Ketika Mama yang sudah pasti ikut panik, mengomelinya tanpa henti di mobil. _Kenapa bisa ketinggalan? Kenapa bisa kamu kelupaan? Gimana kalau kita ketinggalan pesawat?_ —dan lain sebagainya. Yoongi bukan tipe yang ceroboh dan selalu memikirkan matang-matang mengenai suatu hal. Namun ia tetap saja manusia yang tidak bisa mencegah _faktor x_ dalam setiap rencananya.

Semua pikiran itu kembali mengingatkan ia akan percakapannya dengan Jimin tadi siang. Mengenai ia dan Seulgi.

"Gi," panggilnya pelan.

Saudara kembarnya menoleh ketika nama kecil itu keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Yoongi tahu Seulgi pasti kaget mendengarnya mengingat sudah berapa lama Yoongi tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama panggilan tersebut.

"Ya?"

Yoongi terdiam. Bibirnya kelu. Pertanyaan yang sudah siap ia lontarkan menguar begitu saja. Hilang tanpa bekas. Yang tersisa hanyalah pikiran-pikiran yang bergumul di tiap sisi bagian otaknya. Memaksa ingin dikeluarkan, _dibicarakan_ , tapi lagi-lagi, bibir Yoongi kelu.

Mulutnya sudah membuka setengah, berusaha memaksa pertanyaan itu untuk keluar. Tapi yang keluar sedetik kemudian hanyalah hembusan napasnya sendiri. Tidak ada kata. Tidak ada _pembicaraan_.

"Cuciin piring gue sekalian, ya." Yoongi menaruh piring kotor bekas ia makan tadi di tumpukan piring kotor dalam pegangan Seulgi. Seulgi mendengus pelan, "Ngga usah diminta juga biasanya emang gue terus yang cuciin."

Yoongi terkekeh mendengarnya, sebelum ia kembali menatap Seulgi yang juga sedang menatapnya. Berusaha menyampaikan pikirannya lewat telepati seperti anak-anak kembar pada umumnya.

"Kak Yoongi, ini sisa udangnya aku aja yang abisin, ya?" Yerim memecah kesunyian sedetik sebelum Seulgi sempat membuka mulut. Pandangan Seulgi mengikuti Yoongi yang kini kembali duduk di sebelah Yerim, mengganggu adiknya yang sedang makan. Untuk sesaat, ingin rasanya Seulgi memanggil Yoongi, mengembalikan fokus pandangan Yoongi kepadanya, sebentar pun tidak apa-apa.

Ia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi.

.

.

.

' _Hyung_ , udah nanya belum sama Seulgi?'

20.45

'Belum'

20.46

'Yah, kok belum sih?'

20.46

'Lo nanya sendiri aja lah sama orangnya'

20.47

'Gimana caranya…..'

20.48

'Ya, tinggal ngomong doang, apa susahnya?'

20.48

'Belom pernah ngomong sama Seulgi, sejujurnya….'

20.48

'…..gila.'

20.49

'Bantuin dong, hyung.'

20.53

 _(Yoongi is typing…)_

 _(Yoongi is typing…)_

 _(Yoongi is typing…)_

' _Hyuuuuuuung_ …'

20.57

 _(Yoongi is typing…)_

'Berisik ah'

20.59

'Ga janji'

20.59

.

.

.

"Yerim," ujar Yoongi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya. Sebelum Yerim menjawab panggilannya, ia sempat mendengar adiknya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Mungkin adiknya sedang menelepon temannya.

"Kenapa kak?" tanya Yerim begitu membuka pintu.

"Kamu lagi nelfon temen?"

"Hah? Ngga kok, kak. Lagi beres-beresin buku pelajaran buat besok," jawab Yerim buru-buru. Raut wajahnya seperti panik menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yoongi sebenarnya heran, tapi ia kembali teringat dengan tujuannya datang ke kamar adiknya malam ini.

"Ngga lagi sibuk, kan?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

Adiknya mengerutkan alis melihat tingkah aneh kakaknya tersebut. Tidak biasanya Yoongi kalau masuk ke kamarnya bertanya dulu apakah ia sedang sibuk atau tidak.

"Ngga, kok. Kenapa sih kak?"

Yoongi tersenyum simpul sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar adiknya dan menyuruh adiknya tersebut untuk duduk di tempat tidur, sementara ia sendiri duduk di kursi belajar Yerim.

"Mau nanya sesuatu tentang Seulgi, tapi kamu jangan bilang-bilang dia, ya?"

Yerim mengerutkan kembali kedua alisnya sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Kakak kamu punya pacar, ya?"

Yerim kembali mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi tersebut. Ini sudah yang ketiga kali dan Yoongi tidak tahu ia akan membuat adiknya akan mengerutkan alis berapa kali malam ini.

"Kakak ngga tahu?"

 _Dang!_

Mendengar pertanyaan yang menjadi jawaban itu, hati Yoongi serasa ditinju keras. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk. Ia merasa sedih, kesal, kecewa, dan yang terutama, ia merasa bersalah karena terlihat seperti tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai saudara kembarnya sendiri. Ia seharusnya menjadi orang yang paling dekat, menjadi yang pertama kali tahu mengenai setiap cerita masing-masing. Tapi ia menelan kembali semua harapan palsu itu karena memang sedari dulu hubungannya dengan Seulgi tidak pernah _seharmonis_ itu.

"Kamu udah tahu dari kapan?" Yoongi berusaha menyembunyikan nada kecewa dari bicaranya.

"Hm… kayaknya sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Kak Seulgi ketemu sama Kak Seunghoon pertama kali di acara _charity_ dua bulan yang lalu."

"Kamu tahu juga mengenai acara _charity_ itu?" kali ini Yoongi tidak bisa lagi menghilangkan nada kecewanya. Ia menatap Yerim yang tengah menatapnya juga.

Yerim terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun kembali menutup mulutnya. Ia tahu kini Yerim merasa bersalah telah menceritakannya, dan ia tidak suka melihat adiknya bersedih.

"Gapapa, ngomong aja," ujar Yoongi akhirnya sambil mengelus pelan kepala adiknya.

Yerim masih ragu-ragu. Ia terlihat tidak ingin menambahkan rasa kecewa lagi pada kakaknya. Namun Yoongi tersenyum, seperti ingin menguatkan. Ingin mengatakan ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Itu acara _charity_ yang Kak Seulgi buat sendiri, Kak."

Detik Yoongi mendengarnya, ia langsung menyesal saat itu juga.

.

.

.

Yoongi menutup pintu kamar Yerim dengan hati gelisah. Setelah berkali-kali ia meyakinkan adiknya bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan berjanji tidak akan marah dengan Seulgi, ia berhasil meninggalkan adiknya tersebut.

Kini ia bingung. Ia ingin sekali membicarakan hal ini pada Seulgi. Kenapa ia tidak bilang kalau ia membuat acara _charity_? Ia bisa saja membantunya, 'kan? Kenapa juga ia tidak bilang kalau ia punya pacar? Memangnya Seulgi berpikir kalau ia tidak akan menyetujui pacarnya? Yah, meski kalau mengingat kejadian ketika smp dan sma kembali, Yoongi sudah pasti akan memastikan terlebih dulu apakah pria itu pantas menjadi kekasih saudara kembarnya.

 _'Tapi itu kan, dulu. Sekarang juga gue udah ngerti kok Seulgi itu udah dewasa dan bisa milih pacar yang baik,'_ ujar Yoongi dalam hati membantah semua tuduhan-tuduhan yang muncul dalam pikirannya.

Ia memikirkan apakah ibunya tahu mengenai hal ini. Mungkin saja ibunya juga tidak tahu. Mungkin saja ia sendirian. Ia tahu Seulgi sering menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ibu mereka. _Hal-hal yang tidak ada gunanya ku beritahu Mama_ , begitu kata Seulgi.

Iya, pasti begitu.

Namun harapan Yoongi sirna ketika besok pagi ia menanyakan hal tersebut pada ibunya, ibunya dengan datar menjawab, "Ya, tahulah. Mama kan juga ikut andil dalam acara _charity_ itu,"

Yoongi menatap ibunya tidak percaya, "Kok semuanya pada tahu masalah _charity_ ini, sih? Kok cuma aku yang ngga tahu apa-apa?"

"Dua bulan yang lalu kan bertepatan sama turnamen basket kampus kamu. Seulgi bilang dia ngga mau ganggu konsentrasi kamu latihan. Jadinya dia cuma minta tolong sama Mama dan Yerim aja,"

Perasaan kecewa Yoongi sedikit terangkat ketika ia mendengar penjelasan dari ibunya. Ia ingat, dua bulan yang lalu, rumah selalu kosong ketika ia pulang sebentar untuk ambil baju ganti sebelum latihan. Tapi ia tidak begitu ambil pusing karena saat itu, stamina dan pikirannya sudah sepenuhnya ia curahkan untuk pertandingan basket akhir tahun pelajaran.

Ia masih merengut ketika tiba-tiba Seulgi datang dan bertanya, "Ma, masak apa?"

Yoongi menoleh melihat saudara kembarnya tersebut. Ia terlihat seperti habis pulang _jogging_. Rambut cepol andalannya sudah tidak teratur bentuknya dan mencuat ke sana-sini. Seulgi menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia tenteng.

"Kenapa? Kok ngeliatinnya gitu?" tanya Seulgi pelan. Yoongi tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Seulgi juga sedang menatap dirinya. Ia ingin saat itu juga bertanya mengenai masalah _charity_ , pacarnya Seulgi, dan segala hal yang sudah bergumul dalam pikirannya. Namun melihat wajah polos tanpa rasa bersalah Seulgi, malah semakim membuat Yoongi uring-uringan.

"Gapapa," jawab Yoongi ketus. Ia tak mengacuhkan pandangan Seulgi yang nampak heran dengan jawaban ketusnya. Masih kesal, Yoongi mencomot telur dadar yang baru saja selesai digoreng ibunya sebelum mengaduh kesakitan karena _tentu saja telurnya masih panas, dasar bodoh!_

Sebelum Yoongi melakukan hal bodoh dan kekanakkan lainnya, ia sadar diri dan segera beranjak kembali ke kamarnya. Sebelum berbalik ia masih melihat Seulgi menoleh pada ibunya seakan minta dijelaskan mengapa saudara kembarnya tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu. ibunya tentu saja hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil berujar pendek, "Ngambek,"

Yoongi mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa bersikap lebih dewasa, sekali saja, di hadapan Seulgi.

.

.

.

* * *

Author's note:

 _crossposted on my wordpress._


End file.
